1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to water amusement attractions and rides. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to a system and method in which participants may be actively involved in a water attraction.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Water recreation facilities have become a popular form of entertainment in the past few decades. Conventional water attractions at amusement parks typically involve using gravity to make water rides work, or they involve spraying water to create a fountain. The water rides that use gravity typically involve water flowing from a high elevation to a low elevation along a water ride surface. These gravity induced rides are generally costly to construct, and they usually have a relatively short ride time. Conventional fountains in water parks are generally passive attractions for people because guests of the parks usually cannot control the water flow in these fountains.
One water attraction that allows guests to become more actively involved with water spraying objects is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,048 to Briggs. This attraction relates to an endoskeletal or exoskeletal participatory water play structure whereupon participants can manipulate valves to cause controllable changes in water effects that issue from various water forming devices.
A class of water attraction rides which are not gravity induced has been added to the theme park market. U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,547 to Lochtefeld discloses a method and apparatus for controllably injecting a high velocity of water over a water ride surface. A rider that rides into such injected flow can either be accelerated, matched, or de-accelerated in a downhill, horizontal or uphill straight or curvilinear direction by such injected flow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,597 to Lochtefeld et al. discloses a method and apparatus for controllably injecting high velocity jets of water towards a buoyant object to direct buoyant object movement irrespective of the motion of water upon which the buoyant object floats. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,194,048, 5,213,547 and 5,503,597 are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.